


Eu te amo

by iambyuntiful



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, My poor babies, slight angst, soulmate!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Kieran nunca soube quando poderia ser a última vez que lhe diria aquelas três palavras.





	Eu te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~!
> 
> Essa história surgiu do au que o Ian comentou sobre as pessoas terem tatuado em seus braços a última palavra que diriam a suas almas gêmeas. Essa é a versão triste do plot que foi transformada em original (a versão feliz será fanfic mesmo hihihi). Espero que gostem <3

**EU TE AMO**

**Capítulo único – Eles nunca sabiam quando seria o último.**

_Eu te amo._

 

Kieran tinha horror àquela tatuagem. Tinha horror a tudo que aquilo representava, independentemente de como as pessoas preferissem encará-la. Detestava ter que olhá-la e saber que _aquelas_ seriam as últimas palavras que diria para alguém, em saber que nunca mais poderia dizê-las porque era inevitável que fosse perder a pessoa que amasse.

 

Tinha horror àquela tatuagem que representava aquilo que mais abominava em sua vida: a perda. Horror à tatuagem que o fazia não ter vontade alguma de dizer aquelas palavras a alguém porque, quem sabe se nunca as dissesse, nunca as perderia.

 

Mas tudo mudou quando Matt chegou e Kieran viu o primeiro significado daquelas palavras.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo_.

 

Foi uma das primeiras coisas que notou em Matt: como a tatuagem do Lynch era igual à sua e como as pessoas não perderam tempo em notar esse fato também. As comparações não demoraram a chegar e talvez tenha sido por isso que o Lynch o notou quando se conheceram.

 

Matt era um garoto alto e magro, desajeitado demais para se passar desapercebido, tímido demais para que gostasse da atenção que recebia. Kieran _quase_ achou graça quando todos passaram a conhecê-lo por conta da tatuagem em seu pulso, não fosse o fato de que fora jogado no meio da atenção por conta da sua própria. Matt buscou ajuda em sua companhia, procurando um jeito de que as pessoas parassem de buscá-lo para comentar a respeito do que trazia em seu pulso e voltassem a se importar com as suas próprias.

 

Kieran nunca se esqueceria da primeira coisa que ouviu de Matt no começo de 95, quando ainda era inverno.

 

“Você tem _mesmo_ a mesma tatuagem que eu, então, quem sabe se a gente se unir, eles vão nos deixarem paz.”

 

Kieran aceitou só porque aqueles olhos pidões e os cabelos cacheadinhos o encantaram mais do que esperava, mas jamais esperaria pelo resultado de sua escolha.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

 

Era primavera quando Matt lhe disse isso pela primeira vez, alguns meses depois que tinham se unido para cessar os burburinhos na escola em que estudavam. Tornaram-se bons amigos, mais do que o Lynch esperava, e aquela era a primeira vez em que um dos dois dizia as três fatídicas palavras.

 

Foi inevitável para Kieran olhar rapidamente para seus pulsos, lado a lado na grama em que dividiam, temeroso de que alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Matt estava rindo, os olhos fechadinhos e os mesmos cabelos cacheados espalhados na grama, mais tranquilo do que jamais estivera. O Lynch não havia se atentado ao significado daquelas palavras e Kieran quis _muito_ desapegar-se dele para aproveitá-las como deveria.

 

Mas ele nunca conseguia.

 

O sentimento de perda ainda o assolava e sentiu-se grato por nada ter acontecido em seguida ao que Matt lhe disse, nem mesmo quando seu amigo virou o rosto para encará-lo com aquele sorriso pequeno repleto de timidez. Matt era adorável e era a primeira vez que Kieran havia percebido isso.

 

A primavera de 95 foi marcado pelo primeiro _eu te amo_ e a primeira vez em que Kieran não odiou _muito_ sua tatuagem.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

 

Foi a sua vez de dizer-lhe as palavras que evitava com tanto custo, quando nenhuma outra era suficiente para expressar aquilo que Matt lhe fazia sentir. Era o ano de sua formatura e ter seu melhor amigo ao seu lado, erguendo o canudo ao seu lado e fazendo-o sentir como se fosse invencível fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda melhor.

 

O fim de uma era escolar se aproximava e, com ela, muitas coisas poderiam lhe aguardar no futuro – o medo da incerteza, a faculdade que chegava, o fato de que ainda não tinha a menor _ideia_ do que faria de sua vida, seu receio em desapontar seus pais, seu terror em perder a si mesmo. Todos os sentimentos se misturavam em seu interior e resumiam-se na ansiedade que o dominava.

 

A mão de Matt bem firme à sua quando lhe sussurrou as palavras que um dia odiou foi a única coisa que lhe fez manter-se naquele lugar, com o sorriso onde deveria estar e sentindo como se aquela fosse a mais grandiosa das noites que já dividiram juntos desde que se conheceram.

 

Um ano tinha se passado desde que o garoto chegou pedindo-lhe ajuda para lidar com a atenção indesejada e o verão de 95 trouxe-lhe a certeza de que o queria em sua vida por muitos anos ainda, para que lhe pedisse ajuda com o que quer que fosse preciso.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

Matt havia conseguido seu primeiro emprego quando lhe disse mais uma vez as palavras que já não o assustavam mais tanto quanto no início. Ter o Lynch ao seu lado o fazia perder a sensação de presságio que o dominava sempre que a ouvia e já não conferia suas tatuagens com tanto afinco quando um dos dois as repetia.

 

Seu melhor amigo agora estava com os cabelos ruivos, pintados após o fim da escola como um marco de reconhecimento, e seu sorriso já não era mais repleto de timidez. Kieran aprendeu a amar o sorriso aberto e feliz tanto quanto amava o outro porque mal podia esperar por todas as facetas de Matt.

 

Estavam tão estressados estudando para os vestibulares que se aproximavam que a notícia do primeiro emprego de seu amigo foi comemorada com entusiasmo, a certeza de que estavam caminhando para algum lugar. Independente do fato de que não sabiam para _onde_ , definitivamente estavam indo para algum lugar.

 

Ao abraçá-lo em comemoração a boa notícia, Kieran percebeu que o coração de Matt batia tão rápido quanto o seu e esforçou-se para esquecer as dúvidas que começaram a assolá-lo há algumas semanas. Não podia estragar tudo.

 

Era inverno em 96 quando Kieran se perguntou se _amava demais_ Matt.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

 

Em um sussurro tão baixo que jurou que Matt não o tinha ouvido, Kieran o deixou ciente do sentimento que dominava seu peito há muito tempo, mas que não queria admitir. Admitir aquilo que sentia era dar um passo à frente em um sentimento que não podia ter porque aquilo certamente não significava nada de bom.

 

Estar ao lado de Matt o fazia sentir como se nada pudesse pará-lo, como se ainda fossem os garotos que se formaram no ensino médio com sonhos demais para serem parados e que podiam conquistar o mundo juntos. A realidade que os atingia, no entanto, era completamente diferente: era outono de 96 e já eram estudantes universitários, mas já não tinham mais as mesmas certezas de outrora.

 

A única certeza que os rodeava era a de que a tatuagem em seus pulsos seguia significando perda e Kieran não queria perder Matt. Não podia perder o sorriso tímido, o sorriso aberto, os olhos que se fechavam sempre que ria e os cabelos cacheados que persistiram mesmo após as insistentes trocas de cor de cabelo.

 

Não podia perdê-lo e não pôde segurar a única lágrima que lhe escorreu quando Matt sussurrou _eu te amo_ de volta, como se também não quisesse que escutasse.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

No inverno de 97, Kieran já lidava com muito mais estresse do que achava ser possível. Estava longe de casa, pouco falava com seus pais, a faculdade começava a cobrar-lhe mais do que podia dar e ainda precisava lidar com aquele sentimento em seu peito que recusava-se a sumir, como se quisesse dizer que um dia precisaria lidar com aquilo que evitou desde pequeno.

 

Matt ainda era uma constante em sua vida e Kieran o agradecia por estar ao seu lado mesmo depois de anos, mesmo depois de ter visto seus lados bons e ruins. Inúmeras foram as pequenas discussões entre os dois que dividiam o dormitório por coisa pequena que, associado ao estresse em que viviam, tornavam-se gigantes.

 

Cada uma delas era solucionada com as três palavras que evitavam dizer em voz alta, mas que significavam o mundo em seus sussurros.

 

Naquele inverno, contudo, foi mais especial.

 

Sentia-se a beira de um colapso nervoso vendo tudo o que tinha que fazer para garantir seu futuro – as matérias que se acumulavam, as contas que chegavam e o pouco dinheiro que seu trabalho lhe garantia – e tudo o que precisava era de um abraço amigo e alguém que pudesse lhe garantir que tudo terminaria bem, mesmo que fosse mentira. Contudo, estava sozinho em seu dormitório e Matt não tinha previsão de retorno.

 

As lágrimas tornaram-se inevitáveis enquanto pensava em como tudo estava desandando e sequer podia se apegar ao sentimento em seu peito porque _ele_ era o seu principal medo. Exteriorizá-lo dava-lhe a sensação de que estava abreviando o momento da perda e Kieran não queria isso, não queria sentir nada disso.

 

Matt o encontrou em uma crise de choro incessante e correu em sua direção sem que nada precisasse ser dito. Abraçou-o como Kieran queria que alguém fizesse e o Parker se agarrou ao moletom do melhor amigo, soluçando em seu peito como se pudesse solucionar todos os problemas de sua vida, e sentindo os afagos depositados contra seus cabelos. Matt nunca lhe dizia nada enquanto o ouvia chorar porque sabia que Kieran não queria ouvir nada.

 

Naquela situação, era diferente.

 

 _“Está tudo bem”,_ ele disse baixinho contra seus cabelos, em um segredo jamais dividido com ninguém mais, _“eu te amo e vai ficar tudo bem.”_

 

E nada ficaria bem enquanto _aquelas palavras_ significassem perda, mas Kieran se apegou àquela frase mais do que em qualquer coisa em sua vida porque _precisava_ da certeza de que ficaria tudo bem.

 

Enquanto Matt estivesse ali, ficaria tudo bem.

**. . .**

 

 _Eu te amo_.

 

A primavera trouxe consigo os novos ares que precisavam, a beleza do florescer das flores e da certeza de que tudo é um ciclo: embora algumas coisas se perdessem pelo caminho, era necessário para que outras surgissem e pudessem ver o florescer da primavera mais uma vez.

 

O campus da faculdade ficava especialmente mais bonito nessa época e Kieran pensou que era a estação do ano perfeita para que desse vazão ao que sentia. Estava cansado de lutar _há anos_ contra aquilo que se instalou em seu peito e queria poder dizer aos quatro ventos sobre aquilo que o habitava. Queria se livrar do sentimento de presságio que o dominava e sentir-se _livre_ pela primeira vez.

 

Na primavera de 98, Matt estava deitado em suas pernas, embaixo de uma das árvores que mais gostavam no campus, descansando entre um período de lado e outro. O ano da formatura se aproximava e ambos sabiam que ainda havia muito mais para se enfrentar, mas, naquele momento, tudo o que precisavam era daquele instante.

 

 _“_ Matt”, Kieran o chamou, atraindo atenção do rapaz. O Lynch abriu os olhos, dando de cara de imediato com aquele sorrisinho de quem vai aprontar que tanto amava ver no rosto de Kieran.

 

 _“_ O que foi?”, perguntou no mesmo tom. Costumavam conversar como se tudo o que fosse dito significasse segredo de estado e fosse algo apenas dos dois.

 

“Eu estive pensando em algo maluco que eu não sei se você toparia, mas eu preciso fazer” _,_ Kieran sussurrou, uma de suas mãos passeando pela bochecha do melhor amigo em um afago gentil.

 

Matt fechou os olhos mais uma vez para aproveitar do carinho. “Não há nada que eu não queira fazer com você.”

 

“Então namora comigo”, Kieran pediu em um assombro de coragem, temendo, pela primeira vez, o afastamento de seu amigo em resposta ao pedido impensado.

 

Matt abriu os olhos mais uma vez para certificar-se que não estava ouvindo coisas, mas Kieran ainda estava ali, encarando-lhe com o medo expresso em seus olhos, os dedos nervosos ainda passeando por sua bochecha e o silêncio incomum instalado sobre ambos. Matt não podia acreditar no que havia ouvido porque havia felicidade demais em si no momento.

 

 _“_ Sim”, respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, “qual outra resposta eu poderia te dar?”

 

“Eu te amo”, Kieran sussurrou, _“_ e isso é uma merda, mas eu te amo.”

 

Matt o entendia. Matt o entendia mais do que ninguém. “Eu te amo”, repetiu, “e isso é mesmo uma merda, mas a gente vai fazer funcionar porque eu te amo.”

Nenhum dos dois queria lidar com as consequências que aquelas palavras traziam porque era o momento mais feliz que compartilhavam, presos em seu próprio mundinho onde ninguém poderia alcançá-los. Poderiam protelar mais um pouco, como vinham fazendo há anos; que mal poderia causar?

**. . .**

 

 _Eu te amo_.

 

O dormitório sempre foi o local sagrado para os dois, onde podiam compartilhar segredos sem se preocupar com ninguém, onde seus beijos não precisavam ser censurados pelo medo de que alguém os visse, onde os toques se tornavam mais urgentes e desejosos. O dormitório era o único lugar onde estavam a salvo de qualquer coisa e parecia apropriado que acontecesse ali.

 

Os lábios de Matt lhe deixavam em fogo vivo por onde passava por seu tronco desnudo e Kieran poderia jurar que nada que havia sentido em sua vida se comparava àquele momento no verão de 98. Nada se comparava a ter seu namorado acima de seu corpo, olhando-o com tanto desejo e amor que _quase_ o fazia sentir-se envergonhado.

 

Nada se comparava a ouvir os gemidos de Matt em seu ouvido, a sentir seus toques cada vez mais urgentes ou aos ofegos após cada ponto sensível ser alcançado. Nada se comparava a vê-lo fechar os olhos com força para não gemer muito alto, a vê-lo apertar os lençóis ao seu lado ou ao olhar de confiança que recebia a cada movimento que fazia.

 

Nada se comparava àquele momento porque era deles, o primeiro de tantos outros que poderiam ter, e ninguém poderia estragá-lo.

 

 _“Eu te amo_ ”, Matt sussurrou quando Kieran se deitou ao seu lado, alcançando seu ouvido ao abraçá-lo forte.

 

 _“Eu te amo”,_ Kieran devolveu, protegido em seu abraço e sentindo, como no ano da formatura, que tudo poderia fazer caso Matt estivesse ao seu lado.

 

O dormitório da faculdade foi palco de muitas de suas primeiras vezes e também era o palco de todos os _eu te amo_ que pudessem segredar ao outro enquanto tivessem tempo.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

Era inverno de 99, mas o frio que os assolava era muito mais do que apenas o clima.

 

Sentados lado a lado na sala de jantar dos pais do mais velho, depois de meses sem voltar para casa, Matt e Kieran enfrentavam o duro silêncio vindo de seus progenitores. Os pais de Matt também foram convidados para o jantar, na esperança que reuniam de que ambas as famílias pudessem entender o que sentiam, e ecoavam o silêncio tanto quanto os pais do Parker.

 

A mesa de jantar estava farta e repleta de tudo que Kieran adorava comer – mimos de sua mãe que não via o caçula há tantos meses por conta da universidade em outro estado –, mas seus corações estavam vazios pela ausência da resposta que esperavam. Sabiam que podia ser _um pouco_ difícil para que aceitassem, mas aquela não era de longe a reação que buscavam.

 

Suas mãos estavam unidas embaixo da mesa, tentando passar para o outro todo o consolo que procuravam naquele momento, mas seus rostos evitavam buscar um ao outro por medo de que isso pudesse piorar a situação. Os olhares que recebiam machucavam, perfurava suas almas sem dó ou piedade, e instalava o inverno em seus corações.

 

“O que querem dizer com _estamos juntos_?”, o pai de Kieran quis saber. “Que palhaçada é essa que aprenderam na universidade?”

 

“Nós temos as mesmas tatuagens”, Kieran respondeu, “e eu amo Matt há _tantos_ anos. Nós... Nós imaginávamos que ficariam felizes. Você sempre disse que Matt era como um filho para você, mãe.”

 

Sua mãe abaixou o olhar no mesmo instante e aquilo o machucou mais do que qualquer palavra que pudesse ter dito. Matt apertou sua mão em resposta, embora nada que dissesse pudesse amenizar aquela situação.

 

“Quando vocês voltam para a universidade?”, o pai de Matt quis saber.

 

“Daqui três dias”, Matt respondeu. “Mas podemos estender se vocês quiserem e-”

 

“Podem voltar”, ele o interrompeu com um olhar duro, “e não voltem mais para cá.”

 

A rejeição doeu mais do que esperavam que fosse doer – estavam preparados para caso tudo desse errado, mas não significava que estavam _imunes_ a dor. Kieran aquiesceu, percebendo a concordância em seu pai e a ausência de resposta da mãe, e levantou-se da mesa. Matt não demorou a segui-lo até o jardim da casa onde a neve os aguardava.

 

“Está tudo bem”, Matt disse, abraçando-o por trás para repousar sua cabeça nos cabelos do Parker, embora nada estivesse bem, “vamos ficar bem. Eu te amo, certo?”

 

“Eu te amo”, Kieran respondeu de volta porque nunca sabia quando poderia ser sua última oportunidade de dizer-lhe aquilo e há algum tempo havia perdido medo das palavras.

 

A neve continuou caindo e o mundo continuava a girar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas os dois sabiam. Estavam sozinhos.

**. . .**

_Eu te amo._

No outono dos anos 2000, Matt sabia que era tempo de fazer algo novo e que poderia mudar por completo sua vida ao lado de Kieran.

 

Há muito tempo que estavam namorando e Matt tinha plena certeza de que sua tatuagem fazia par a de Kieran; ninguém precisava comprovar que eram a alma gêmea um do outro, eles simplesmente _sabiam_. Era uma ocasião rara que as tatuagens se completassem como a de ambos fazia e sabia que precisava tirar proveito disso.

 

Era o ano de suas formaturas e estavam nervosos com o desfecho de mais uma era; era a última etapa que tinham planejadas em suas vidas e a ideia de que estavam soltos no mundo em seguida para que encontrassem seu lugar ao sol ainda aterrorizava aos dois, mas estavam dispostos a superarem todas as adversidades ao lado um do outro.

 

Kieran especialmente estava nervoso _demais_ na noite de formatura e Matt sabia bem como melhorar seu humor.

 

Durante meses escondera de seu namorado o que vinha fazendo e deixando-o curioso até demais, tudo para que conseguisse terminar seu plano perfeito. Muito de suas economias estavam depositadas naquele momento, mas Matt não se importava; se era por Kieran, não tinha problema algum com algumas horas extras sendo feitas.

 

Foi no dormitório dos dois, que presenciara todos seus bons e maus momentos ao lado um do outro, após a festa de formatura e quando estavam apenas se despedindo do local onde viveram por anos que Matt viu a oportunidade perfeita.

 

Ajoelhado ao lado de Kieran que ainda olhava para o cômodo com saudosismo, o Lynch aguardou.

 

“Matt?”, Kieran chamou quando o percebeu ajoelhado ao seu lado. “O que foi que houve?”

 

“Anos atrás foi você quem me surpreendeu com o pedido que eu não esperava”, Matt respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e o esclarecimento passou pelos olhos de Kieran em seguida, “então é a minha vez. Casa comigo, Kieran.”

 

Não soava como um pedido, mas como um desejo tão urgente que Kieran não poderia deixá-lo esperando; a surpresa ainda estava expressa em seu rosto quando ajoelhou-se à sua frente, um sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios quando lhe respondeu que sim.

 

Matt apanhou a caixinha em seu bolso, abrindo-a para que Kieran visse os dois anéis que usariam dali em diante. Entalhado em ambos, estavam as palavras que tinham em seus pulsos e que lhes despertavam toda a gama de sentimentos. Kieran nunca as amou como naquele momento.

 

 _“Eu te amo”_ , Matt segredou-lhe mais uma vez como todas as outras. Não passava de um sussurro, mas Kieran estava tão próximo que soava como um grito no vazio.

 

 _“Eu te amo_ ”, Kieran respondeu antes de abraçá-lo.

 

Era o início de uma nova era e estavam aterrorizados pela falta de ciência do que viria pela frente, mas estavam juntos e era tudo o que precisavam.

**. . .**

 

 _Eu te amo_.

 

A neve anunciava o inverno dos anos 2000 quando Matt e Kieran abriram o apartamento que dividiriam juntos pela primeira vez.

 

Após a faculdade, sabiam que precisavam de um lugar para ficar e, como não tinham nenhuma chance de retorno à sua cidade natal, economizaram pelos últimos meses da universidade, o suficiente para que pudessem pagar por um apartamento confortável.

 

Não era o melhor bairro da cidade e também não era o melhor apartamento, mas era _deles_ e estavam, finalmente, em Nova York onde suas vidas recomeçariam.

 

Os móveis que conseguiram comprar ainda não tinham chegado, então estavam sozinhos no imóvel. A neve salpicava as janelas com os pontinhos brancos e era uma ótima vista, a que possuíam. Kieran caminhou até a janela de onde seria sua sala, tendo Matt em seu encalço.

 

“Nem acredito que estamos aqui”, Kieran comentou, aconchegando-se no abraço recebido; Matt tinha os melhores abraços do mundo, capazes de fazê-lo se sentir protegido como se nada o alcançasse dentro daqueles braços.

 

“ _Juntos, mais uma vez_ ”, Matt complementou, beijando-lhe os cabelos. “Vamos recomeçar quantas vezes forem necessárias, mas sempre juntos.”

 

Kieran não poderia concordar mais. “ _Eu te amo”_ , respondeu ainda olhando para a vista que possuíam. Matt não precisava que o olhasse para saber da sinceridade que havia em seus olhos.

 

 _“Eu te amo”_ , Matt disse de volta, apertando-o ainda mais contra seus braços.

 

Era um novo recomeço em suas vidas e, independentemente do quanto pudessem estar assustados por estarem sozinhos no mundo, havia todo o amor do mundo dentro do pequeno apartamento e nada poderia atingi-los enquanto estivessem ali.

**. . .**

 

_Eu te amo._

O futuro já não soava mais tão ruim depois que conseguiram se estabilizar em bons empregos – não os melhores, mas certamente promissores – e agora até mesmo arriscavam planejá-lo. Fazia parte de um joguinho pessoal que mantinham, como se pudessem criar um pedacinho de sua história a cada noite que partilhavam juntos.

 

Deitados na cama que dividiam, Matt e Kieran confabulavam sobre o futuro naquela primavera de 2001.

 

Falavam sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo, sobre tudo o que queriam fazer, sobre o futuro casamento, sobre as crianças que adotariam. Sabiam que estavam trilhando um caminho difícil, mas nada que não pudessem superar. Estavam há quase seis anos juntos e já superaram tantas coisas, por que alguns obstáculos a mais seriam tão difíceis?

 

“Eu mal posso esperar pelo nosso casamento”, Kieran confidenciou, olhando para o brilho dos anéis juntos. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas sobre o peito de Matt onde Kieran também descansava e ele nunca se cansaria de ver os anéis juntos.

 

“Mal dá para acreditar que chegamos a fase do casamento”, Matt riu baixinho. “Eu nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria por você.”

 

Kieran sorriu, uma pequena curva em seu rosto. “As tatuagens precisavam ter algum significado”, explicou. “Eu nunca imaginei que seria você, o garoto medroso que veio me pedir ajuda, a ser minha alma gêmea, mas... Estou feliz que seja você.”

 

Matt afagou seus cabelos como era costume fazer e Kieran fechou os olhos para apreciar o carinho. O silêncio que dominava o apartamento não era incômodo de forma alguma, mas ambos se questionavam como seria quando finalmente tivessem alguma criança em casa.

 

“Será se vamos ter essa paz toda quando conseguirmos a adoção?”, Kieran sussurrou, expondo os pensamentos de ambos.

 

“Eu duvido”, Matt respondeu com um riso baixo. “Mas quer saber? Estou ansioso por isso. Ansioso para chegar em casa e ter crianças correndo pela casa, ansioso pelo seu retorno para me ajudar a controlá-las para que não pintem as paredes, ansioso pelas mudanças nos cardápios para agradar os pestinhas... Estou ansioso para viver tudo isso ao seu lado, Kieran.”

 

Kieran não poderia dizer que não sentia o mesmo. Matt e ele concordaram que queriam mais do que uma criança em casa, para que fizessem companhia uns aos outros, e porque sempre sonharam com a casa cheia de crianças. Talvez o apartamento não fosse o suficiente quando conseguissem de fato, mas, com um passado de cada vez, certamente chegariam até o destino final.

 

E Kieran sempre soube que o seu era ao lado de Matt e de todas as crianças que adotariam.

 

“Eu te amo”, Kieran disse, “e também estou ansioso por cada um desses momentos.”

 

“Eu te amo”, Matt disse de volta.

 

E, Kieran soube, aquele era o primeiro momento em que dizer eu te amo não carregava nenhuma nota de temor ou receio pelo futuro; só o despejar do sentimento que inundava seu peito há anos e que só encontrava seu mar em Matt.

**. . .**

 

_Eu te amo._

No verão de 2001, Kieran soube que alguma coisa não estava certa.

 

Era um verão insuportavelmente quente, mais do que os últimos que enfrentaram, e tudo que o rapaz queria era estar ao lado de seu namorado para aliviar um pouco o estresse causado pelo calor. Estavam tendo pouco tempo para o outro graças a recente promoção de Matt em seu trabalho e Kieran sentia saudades de tê-lo ao seu lado.

 

Contudo, aquele era _mais_ um dia em que o mais novo precisava correr para o escritório.

 

Matt tinha sempre as mesmas justificativas: seu chefe não o deixou pegar folga àquela semana, um colega de trabalho estava tentando derrubá-lo, muitos relatórios para entregar, muitos clientes para atender. Kieran entendia que seu namorado estava trabalhando com mais afinco para pagar o casamento em algum tempo, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir sua falta.

 

Naquele dia em específico, não queria deixá-lo sair do seu lado.

 

“Sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer”, Kieran sussurrou contra seu tórax no abraço de despedida.

 

Matt estava ajeitando seu terno ao ouvir as palavras do mais velho. “O que pode acontecer, bebê?”, perguntou. “Prometo que à noite serei todo seu, está bem? Desculpe não poder ficar hoje, você sabe que eu adoraria passar o dia todinho ao seu lado.”

 

Kieran sabia, mas isso não aliviava o sentimento ruim em seu peito. “Promete que me liga quando chegar?”, pediu. “Vou me sentir melhor dessa forma.”

 

“Prometo”, Matt aquiesceu, beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida. “Eu te amo.”

 

“Eu te amo”, Kieran respondeu, sentindo o gosto amargo das palavras em sua boca.

 

Matt partiu e Kieran sentiu-se estranho com sua ausência; sentiu-se como o garoto de seis anos atrás que tinha medo de pronunciar as três palavras com medo do que significavam, com medo que sua tatuagem se concretizasse, com medo de perder àquele que entregaria seu coração. Há anos Matt lhe fizera perder o medo de dizer _eu te amo_ e não queria que essa sensação voltasse.

 

Concentrou-se que tudo ficaria bem naquele dia e que tudo não passava de sua mente cansada pelo calor extremo; ocuparia seu dia de folga e em breve Matt estaria em casa, sendo todo seu como queria desde o início, e poderia lhe dizer eu te amo infinitas vezes mais. Aquela não era a última vez.

 

Contudo, as coisas não saíram como esperava. Kieran daria _tudo_ para mudar o curso do destino, mas tinha ciência que era impossível que fizesse qualquer coisa.

 

Sua tatuagem estava coçando insuportavelmente como nunca antes tinha acontecido e imaginou que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com seu pressentimento mais cedo. Por esse motivo, ligou para Matt para saber como o mais novo estava – ele não tinha ligado como prometera fazer –, mas em nenhuma de suas tentativas fora atendido.

 

O desespero começava a assolá-lo e não queria pensar pelo pior, mas era inevitável. Sabia que algum dia sua tatuagem se concretizaria porque não tinham como escapar das mãos do destino, mas não estava pronto para _aquele_ ser o último eu te amo. Se soubesse que seria, teria feito tudo diferente; teria lhe dito todos os motivos para amá-lo, daria motivos para que ficasse, faria qualquer coisa...

 

O noticiário na televisão anunciava o atentado no centro de Manhattan e Kieran sentiu seu coração apertar ao recordar-se que era ali que Matt trabalhava. Era ali que seu menino de sorriso tímido e cabelos cacheados estaria e _tudo_ dentro de si torcia para vê-lo bem, mesmo que ferido. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que vê-lo morto.

 

Uma pequena listagem com os nomes das pessoas já identificadas no atentado começou a passar na televisão e Kieran leu nome por nome com afinco, sentindo seu coração pulsar na garganta. A cada nome que aparecia uma centelha de esperança surgia em seu coração, esperando que Matt não integrasse aquela lista.

 

Se ele não estivesse ali, estaria tudo bem. Ele voltaria para casa, para o apartamento repleto de amor que construíram, e continuariam confabulando a respeito do futuro, sobre as crianças que adotariam, sobre seus futuros nomes, e veria todas as noites o brilho de suas alianças antes de dormir aninhado contra seu corpo.

 

Estaria tudo bem e poderiam repetir isso todos os dias.

 

Mas o nome de Matt estava lá.

 

O nome de Matt estava lá, como se não tivesse importância; estava lá como se fosse apenas mais uma pessoa na multidão, como se fosse só mais uma pessoa para um país se lamentar por alguns minutos e esquecer em seguida, mas, para Kieran, significava a queda de todo seu mundo.

 

Sabia que não poderia confrontar o destino. Sabia que não havia uma forma de vencê-lo e que, hora ou outra, sairia perdedor da luta que travava desde que a tatuagem surgiu em seu punho. Era uma forma ingrata de se saber a última palavra que diria para a pessoa que amava porque aquilo era o que queria lhe dizer _pelo resto da vida_ e não pela última vez.

 

Matt não voltaria para casa. Nunca mais ouviria o mais novo lhe dizer que o amava ou rir baixinho em seu ouvido ou ter os afagos em seu cabelo à noite antes de dormir. Nunca mais poderia lhe dizer o quanto era lindo, dizer-lhe o quanto o amava e como era sortudo por tê-lo ao seu lado. Seu melhor amigo, seu namorado e o amor da sua vida não retornaria para casa.

 

E a última recordação que teria dele seria a tatuagem em seu pulso, o eterno _eu te amo_ recordando-o de cada um dos seis anos em que se conheciam, em cada um deles contando-lhe um segredo diferente em forma daquelas três palavras. Seis anos que lhe deram muitas coisas felizes para se recordar e que seriam muito dolorosas dali para frente, mas nas quais se agarraria como se fosse seu salva-vidas.

 

Talvez fosse mesmo.

 

Aquelas três palavras que lhe significavam o mundo, mas que sempre lhe recordariam do dia em que o mundo escorregou por entre seus dedos sem que nada pudesse fazer para impedir.


End file.
